


Bone Soul And Flesh Blood

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [76]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: A child falls into the underground
Series: tales of the unexpected [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 12





	1. Within A Shadow

Within the shadow of a cone mountain, extinct volcano, a large village resided; it's building were made of stone with straw roofs, in the centre was giant water well, where the residents and their livestock came to drink.

There were strange pillars raised, facing the mountain, and they had odd writing across them.

The tribe that lived there kept these pillars clean and maintained, in fear that the monsters that dwell deep under the mountain would one day break free and attack.

Their tribe was to defend should this ever happen.

The mountain had fourteen other tribes build around it, all waiting. At times there was tension between some of the tribes, power struggles and talks of war.

For now, this tribe went on with their lives, trading and training, the children knowing peace and war from both monsters and humans.

'It will never happen during my lifetime', many would think, carrying on like always.

Surrounding the village was thousands upon thousands of yellow flowers, they even grew in the village, lining the paths.

A child about eight years of old, sat staring at the flowers, never getting tired of them. They reminding him of stars, since they left the ground unseen, like the many white dots against the blackness of the sky.

He grins.

The two things he loved doing was watching the flowers during the day and watching the stars during the night.

The young boy knees down, getting closer to one flower, studying the colours, breathing in its scent.

"Chara!" A woman's voice broke him out if his daydream, turning he sees a short woman holding his baby brother in her arms, his other brother who was a toddler, stood beside her legs holding onto her dress.

Standing his grin widen, then hurries over to meet her. When she stares him coming she began walking. Catching up, Chara took hold of the toddler's hand.

Deep brown eyes turn towards the mountain as they went along, the sun rose on the other side and set on their side, letting them see it sink into the sea.


	2. Next

Chara pulls out another scroll from the hole, he takes it over to a low table; there he sits beside his younger brother, smiling softly at the child, he unrolls the paper.

"This is where our tribe lives, Walker," Chara continues his lesson, pointing to the map, "Our's is the most important because we are right at the opening of the seal."

Walker frowns lightly, the six-year-old did not like the news.

"Look closer," Chara says, tapping on the paper, "We are about ten miles away, and should it happen the runes will come alight. This not only makes a weaker seal for a little while but also warn the other tribes."

"But how can the monsters break the seal?" Walker asks shaking, "And older children!" He suddenly says, his voice rising, "They keep saying that they jump in and out of the entrance of the seal!"

Chara sat for a moment, just staring at his brother. The pair looked very much alike, dark brown hair which was cut to their shoulders, bright brown hooded eyes. Both wore their village's colours of yellow and purple tunics.

"Firstly... There is a way to break the seal," Chara began, trying to choose his words carefully. His brother let out a small cry and held both hands over his eyes. Reaching over the older boy takes the other hands' off so that he could talk face to face, "look, only the tribe leaders know.. And the next tribe leaders, these have sworn an oath.

Second, they are jumping only pass the runes, the seal starts at the mouth of the cave." Chara gives him a little grin, knowing he too had done the same last year and gotten a firm talking to, "if they really went through the seal, then they would not be coming back. The seal works on human too."

"..what..?" Walker mumbles in shock, he turns pale, "but! but! humans are not monsters!"

"Anyway, do you want to know about the family clans within the tribes?" Chara quickly goes on to say, "each clan has a different role in each tribe! Do you know our role?"

"We are the gatekeepers," Walker said still looking a little white, "the leader of the tribe."

"That is right," Chara answers with a pleased nod, "We are the leader of this tribe, and head over each clan of our tribe too. Since I am the eldest, I am learning all about the monsters and seal. You will too, only you will not know how to break it unless something happens to me."

Walker nods his understanding, his expression serious.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Chara," Walker tells him.

"Aww that's swee-" Chara began.

"I don't want to be the next leader." The younger finishes, leaving the older to raise an eyebrow.

"Wow, thanks..." Chara laughs as ruffles the smaller's boy hair, he huffs slightly and makes his voice crack and creaks, "let's hope I live a long and healthy life, then you can be anything you want to be! You already smart for your age, bet you will have a great life!"

"Chara, you sound like Grandfather!" Walker giggles, rolling on his back.

Chara grins, he leans back and let himself drop, he stares up at the ceiling, just listening to his brother's giggling, his youngest brother snoring and his mother pottering around in the background.


	3. smile

Chara stares across the room, his mother and aunts were gathering food and water in a hurry; he frowns deeply, the adults were acting odd and had been for the past week, only now it seems more urgent.

As if to run away from their homes.

Smiling Chara turns to his brother and cousins his mother's sister's children. Four all they, two girls and two boys, the two older girls were twins the same age as Chara, at also eight years old, while their younger boys were almost the same age as Chara's brothers. Their appearances were similar to each other, dark brown hair and eyes, they all wore their travelling gear.

As much as he stayed calm, the question shone in his twin cousin's eyes, ‘are the monsters coming?’

Chara shook his head ‘no’; he knew what was to happen and this was not it.

”Children.” His aunt says, walking over to the small group, she glancing over to her sisters before continuing, “A group...of humans are coming,” she licks her dry lips, it was hard to explain to them, the youths were taught that only monsters were bad and humans was good, “to fight against us, we must leave now.”

With that said she reaches for her youngest and heads for the exit, her sisters following this pattern. Without a word the oldest trail behind, all looking in fear. Chara held onto his brother’s hand, staring up at his other smaller brother who was hanging over sideways in their mother’s arms.

Chara grins, his lips vanishing thinly, his teeth and gums on full display. His brother laughs happily back at him.

’it gonna be alright.’ Chara thinks, keeping his grin in place so hard it a ached, ‘the older men will protect us.’


	4. Dense

The large group of women and children was heading towards the neighbouring village, which should have taken four days to hike, instead of taking the trading route, they went around and through the dense forest.

It had already been four days, still no sign of the next village.

In front of them of some young men, cutting the thick foliage and stumping it down, allowing to pass. Chara could not help but notice the short double-edged swords each was carrying, it filled him full of dread.

Chara never showed his uneasiness, keeping most of the children his age calm because of this since they looked up to him a lot.

Turning slightly he stares at his little brother, he had just settled down after crying for hours, complaining his feet hurt and he was tired.

Chara was tired and sore also, he kept smiling for his mother’s sake as well, even though she never turned round to check on them, she had a hard time dealing with the crying baby. It was tough cleaning and feeding when they were not allowed to stop during sunlight.

The young boy gazes then up at the high noon sun, his smile twitching, it would be ages before many of them could rest again.


	5. His Eyes

When Chara hears the first scream he and those around him, froze in place; gripping his brother’s hand, he takes running just as the shouts to flee sounded.

It was just a blur of panic, people zigzagging across each other, trying to escape to the trees and the long grass. Glancing in every direction, he watches his mother’s back vanishing in the overgrown, he hears his aunt calling to her children,

”RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!”

A battle cry filled the air as a man on horseback and foot came rushing at the woman and children, making Chara still for a second time; the young men who had joined the women met with the oncoming enemy, their swords raised to the sky.

Something wet and warm splats over Chara's right cheek, he glances down to see soulless eyes staring of a decapitated head, deep red blood was draining from the man's body onto the dirt earth below close by.

Chara held his brother’s hand tighter than before, he tugs forcing the shocked child to move with him, together they ran, with Walker a little behind.

Still Chara never lost his smile, but his eyes told a different story.


	6. A Hand

The sound of huffing, wheezing and panting could be heard from the small group as they push through the tall grass; Chara gritting his teeth, one hand swiping the foliage out the way while the other drag his little brother behind.

They came to a small clearing, he turns to look at the women and children he had followed. The adults seemed to be thinking about which way to go since they kept turning their heads left and right.

Chara studies the women, none was his mother, nor his aunts or cousins.

Suddenly they take off running again, a bit of a slower pace.

Then they were there. Almost surrounding them, there at a break in the men’s formation. The women all dart towards this one and only exit, with the children close at their heels.

A woman screams; the men had been lying in wait. A moment of blind panic. More screams, shouts, and cries rang out.

Chara blinks he was running, running much faster than behind. He slows to a stop, chest burning in pain, huffing, and puffing he somehow regained control of his breathing.

At last he turns to check on his oddly silent brother.

Shock washes over him, tears pour freely down his cheek as he stares with wide eyes, at where his brother should be. Instead, there was a small hand he still held, and a bloody arm.

It hit him hard, making him fell to his knees as the memory of the last few minutes returned; in his mind’s eye he saw a man jumping at, with his sword high, aiming for their joint hands.

Letting out a pitiful sob Chara let’s go of Walker’s hand, a strange sense of numbness grips his thinking ability.

Hearing a sound behind him he turns slightly to see something striking at him.

Then nothing.


	7. Upon Waking

The taste of chopper, of blood was the first thing he picked up. Following the smell of urine, feces, vomit, and sweat.

Chara’s ears could only hear screeching in lows and highs, however the more awake in became he starts noticing other sounds; sobbing, sniffling, screaming and voices that beg. The hooves of many horses came in the background, as well as the wooden wagons creaking as they went along.

Blinking he just lay there upon the floor of the wagon, staring at some bruise looking legs. The right side of his head throbbed painfully, every muscle in his body ached from his four-day hike and a mad dash for freedom.

At last he braved moving, his world spun. Closing his eyes and slowly counting his moves inch by inch until he was sitting on the back of his legs, his hands flat in front of him holding him up.

On opening his eyes he studies the scene before him; children jammed together, bound by their hands so tight that they there bloody raw. By the mattered clothes, he could see that there were not only children from his village but some other villages also.

Steadily himself, he raises a hand to his head, a low moan came from his throat, no one had come to his aid he noticed. They must have been in a struggle.

Holding his breath he carefully studies the faces of the children more closely, he saw some who he knew, but none were his brothers or cousins.

Suddenly the image of his brother flashes through his mind, he doubles over and emptied the contents of his stomach, it fell down the gaps, he stayed like that numbly watching it.

Blinking back the tears, he moves backward, until his back hit the wall, then bringing his knees up, he wraps his arms around them, resting his chin there, trying hard not to cry in front of the younger children.


	8. Hateful Soul

Every muscle in Chara’s screamed for rest, but he could not stop; his wrists were tied, the ropes linked him and the children in front and behind. The rope dug into his flesh with each step, it hurt but he grits his teeth and continues.

Every now and then the man who held the ropes of the many children somewhere in front of him, would tug hard, causing some to fall and be dragged until they managed to get back to their feet.

He had only fallen once and was dragged for a while, all his front was cut and bruised from this harsh treatment.

It had been two days since he was taken out of the wagon and forced into this line. It seemed they were circling the mountain.

Chara listens to the crying of the women in the wagons that were far in front, he knew what was happening to them. As the next head, he was taught the darker part of humanity from a very young age. However he never thought he would see any of this until he was an adult.

The sound was very hard to get out of his mind, he knew it was going to stay with him for his whole life. Also with the images of the broken children around him. No one knew why this was happening since they were all human, all working or meant to be working together for the sake of being free of monsterkind, to be safe and happy.

Hate fills his very soul.

He never imagines that the hate for monsters the elders instilled in him, would turn towards humans. Humans. The creatures he was bred to protect.

Chara glares. Angry tears fill his eyes, he wants to kill these humans.


	9. Leading Astray

The child was numb with shock, he simply stood there staring at the men in front of him, with cold empty eyes.

Chara along with all the other next-generation tribe leaders was lined up in front of a large man; standing beside that man was familiar faces, lined up opposite the next leaders.

Opposite Chara was his older cousin, Odakim, a bold smug smirk across his features. If Chara and his brother were to die, it would him who was to take their place as leader.

Gazing around at the others lined in front, with their tribe clothes mirroring those bound.

It had all just been explained.

Because these ones wanted to take their places as the next heads, they joined the emery.

“You greed-“ An older man bound somewhere to his right starts to scream, only to be cut off with a blow to the back of his head. The one opposite that one began to laugh.

Chara slowly turns his eyes away from the fallen man, giving a look to his cousin. The older boy was staring at the scene with an odd glee in his eyes.

”The younger ones, sale,” The emery man spoke loudly, “the older ones we will keep as labour slaves.”

Some of the traitors around him, seemed like they wanted to protest, but with a sharp glare given by the man kept their mouths firmly shut.

Chara was suddenly pulled from behind and turned around, he was being taken back the way he came, back to the other children. Dully he wondered what was left of their tribes for the traitors to lead.


	10. The Domino Effect

It had been a day since the betrayal was announced to him since he was forced up into the fold of broken children. He was tied back up in the rope lines, on the most outer part.

From his place he had seen where they were coming up and hoped that was not going anywhere near it; his amazing memory bought up a map within his mind’s eye, the image told him just where on the mountainside they were.

The giant ravine with the large ancient rope bridge. That appeared to want to snap at any given time.

Chara had walked across it twice in his young life. It was a death trap.

He shook violently, as did other children around him, they all had to cross over a ravine bound together; Somewhere in the darkness below the sound of rushing water could be heard. The rope bridge held up old wooden planks, the creaked with every step they took. And since Chara was on the edge, he had a good look at the drop.

The bridge rocked to and fore, making him feel sick. His memory causes flashes images to overlap with the here and now.

Then someone behind him fell over, causing a chain reactive to the other children that were bound together. The sudden weight on his back ripped his mind from those times, and he fell on the child in front.

Most quickly got to their feet, Chara however, could not.

His leg had fallen between the gap, the cold wood of the plank.

“i’m stuck...” Chara whispers in surprise, then the horror of the situation settled in his stomach, he had seen soon being toss over for being too slow or injured; he tries to pull himself up, the pair in front and back that was bound to him were both bent over, holding tightly onto the ropes that held them together.

They were the only thing that kept him from falling. If he had moved slightly in the wrong direction, he would have been free from the planks but would have taken everyone down that him.

Chara kept calm, but panic soon worms its way in as he notices how much time it was taken. He was holding up the group, and the man in charge of his line had seen.

The tall man was towering over him, he raises his head to meet the gaze. They stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Chara knew what needed to be done. The man seemed to know as well.

Then the man unleashes a knife from his belt.

With a few quick slashes, the ropes were cut, and the force that was keeping him up was suddenly gone, he could only go downwards.


	11. Down The Monster Hole

The wind whistles past at high speed, hurting his ears; with wide eyes he watches helplessly as the large ancient rope bridge gets further away. The light seems to be swallowed by the rocky cliffs either side.

Chara was falling.

It was sudden.

His whole back exploded with pain as he broke the surface of the dark waters hidden below, it felt like he had fallen upon a rock mass than water.

The impact had knocked all the air from his lungs, which also caused them to close, which was a good thing, since he didn't take in much of the water and soon found the surface, taking in a lungful of breath he tries to see through the darkness around him.

He struggles to keep his head above water. The current kept dragging him up and down, he hit against the rocks over and over, making him feel like his bones there broken in pieces within his flesh.

For a moment the waters calm enough to tread water the best he could with his ankles and wrists loosely bound.

Chara blinks as he notices a thin strip of white from above, his eyes had grown used to the limited light by now. But seeing light was the last of his worries, in front of him he could see an open mouth cave with only blackness, he could hear a fierce roaring that he imagined a monster would sound like.

He knew what it was, and soon he was at the tip of the black cave with the deafening noise, looking down where the waters disappear.


	12. And Relax...

The drop was endless, he spun into and out of the water until there was only water. The violent waters tossed him about like a rag doll, smacking him against any rock.

Chara had no way of telling how much time had passed in those black waters, however, he was quick to notice when he went down a calmer route in the underground river.

Just when he thought to give up, the river opens to an area where he could get some air, which he greedy took. Taking lungful after lungful, he treads water again, trying hard not to faint.

There was a change. He dimly notices it was much brighter compared to where he just came from.

Gazing downwards he sees where the river ends and a waterfall began, and prepares himself for another pain-filled moment.

Chara did not look down, instead he looks up. Because within the darkness was glowing light, highlighting what appears to be a city. Even as he fell, his eyes never left the strange place.

Rocks block his view and him at last glances down to see the bottom rushing up to greet him; he met it with a huge splash. When he broke the surface of the waters he took in intake of breath, not knowing if he was going to go under once more.

And he did go under, a few more times.

At long last Chara made it to the banks of the river, the waterfall he just fell down was so loud behind him, he could hear nothing else. With his final ounce of strength, he pulls his damaged body out of the water

Chara drags himself through the mud before stopping, he was far enough from the water. Glancing around himself he stares in wonder at the strange light sources. He knew full well that he was deep in the underground and what can make these sorts of lights.

Giving up he drops and rolled over on his side, closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
